Yeon Ga-Gwang
Yeon Ga-Gwang (Korean: 연가광; English/international name: Matthew Yeon; born: August 31st, 1997), he is an British born South Korean producer-designer-developer-roleplayer-commenter-gamer who he is a technology addict which he actually lives in Daegu Metropolitan City, South Korea. He is known for creating, typing, playing, listening BTS, making K-POP mashups, finding myths and theories, cracking out over BTS things and more. Also he likes to make BTS edits and anime edits using Picsart. Trivia * He born 1 day before Jeon Jungkook was born. * He is 22 years old in the US age and 24 years old in the Korean age. * He sings and raps songs what he listened while he isn't listening nothing. * He does not have any tattoos. * He likes to type in computer, phone, or tablet. * He likes to install Windows operating systems in virtualisation programs or other partitions. * He went to YouTube in 2008 or 2009 and he watched only Windows videos during in his childhood. Now actually, he watches random videos in YouTube. * He likes anime girls a lot. * He is fast at typing English in computer. * He finds rare things and shows them to his friends. * He likes cats and dogs. * He have a best Russian friend named Peter Trifonov in Discord and in his own wiki too. * His inside jokes about himself when he does BTS mashups, he thinks he is secretly working in Big Hit Entertainment (a Korean music label). (It was from RYUSERALOVER) * He likes lesbian anime girls shippings (shojo-ai). * He talks Spanish with random English words because he is trying his best on type Spanish. * His sexuality is straight/heterosexual. * His favorite anime girl characters are a lot, except for some unlikeable anime girls, because he finds out it's cute. * His edit of IDOL extended version of BTS became the most watched video in his channel, it broke the record. * He sometimes uploads deleted content of French producer RYUSERALOVER because YouTube wanted to delete his stuff due by copyright. * He is mentioned in one of Real Life Villiains Wikia (which is a Wikia page about criminals) articles, which is PervertedStoner69 (Trent Morrison) (but later it was deleted by unsourced accusations), Gagwang is one of victims of getting bullied by him because Trent doesn't know BTS properly and he wants BTS might come up with a different name. Gagwang said "BTS with a different name isn't BTS". * He learned to use computers in 2005 or 2006. * He have actually a Chinese girlfriend, but he misses her because of Google+ got shutted down. And he hasn't met her in 2 years ago. * He makes RP polls and he roleplays as one of antagonists (like Agent Smith from movie series Matrix, Gary Smith from 2006 videogame Bully and other villiains) like his friends from MeWe. * In roleplay universe, he is deceased while he is alive in real life. * He is annoyed by getting a load of pings from a server raider in Discord. * His favorite character in Elsword is Laby. * His least operating systems are Windows XP, Windows ME and new versions of Windows 10 (starting since version 1703). * His BTS biases are vocal line and Suga. * He makes shipping photos of his favorite PriPara characters which is named Sophie x Laala. But later, he isn't making it anymore for unknown reasons. * He got into K-POP by a real life friend of him, because she made listen some songs of them and Gagwang did like it. * He introduced into BTS, he started to listen the song "Save Me" and he found out this song interesting. Then he watched the music video and his original bias was orignally being Jungkook. Then he picked V. * His bias wrecker in BTS, are all of the members. * He likes to listen BTS everyday. * He made his own first fanfic which it was posted in Google+ in private to his some trustworthy friends (but it was deleted it because of his Google+ account was deleted because he was getting harassed by a user named Tensei Akakage about Gagwang was hating Esdeath so Gagwang moved to his new account to keep safe), which is about Love Live! School Idol Project and BTS crossover by using a Japanese test page named ShindanMaker by putting BTS real names and μ's names and imaginating about the life in his mind. * He left Google+ in January 31st, 2019 and he is now focusing in MeWe (sometimes) and Discord (mostly). * He did the first time editing a wiki, so he edited BTS Wiki. * He have a Yui Hirasawa action figure. * He sings the Hoseok's DNA verse with misheard lyrics which he learned it from this video. * He had friends what he missed from 2015, 2016 and 2017 so now he meets them again in Discord and deviantART in 2019. * He started to watch anime when he was 6 year old, in 2003. * He makes edits but his first public edit was a BTS WINGS edit with J-Hope Ego. He used Picsart. * He can't understand English until he got into an English class. * First video of his channel is an Facial Expression FMV of Just One Day but Japanese. * His name is mentioned in one of his mashup mini albums. Like this one. * He makes remixes of RYUSERALOVER's remixes and mashups.